


Grave Passion

by edwardcobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crime Scene, Demons, Ed is still crazy, Extremely Dubious Consent, Former crime scene, Ghosts, Hallucinations, Innocent Oswald, Its the house, M/M, Non-consenual kink, Nygmobblepot, Platonic Romance Zsaszlepot, Smut, i wont spoil it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwardcobblepot/pseuds/edwardcobblepot
Summary: AU where Oswald and Edward dated before the Kringle accident, and Oswald left Edward heartbroken and yearning for revenge.The timeline is changed a bit btw but includes parts mentioned in the show. Just not necessarily in that order.Based off a strange but interesting dream I had.*WARNING: Very twisted! Edward. Possessed! Edward. Dark! Edward. If you don't like Edward being evil or dark, this isn't for you. Also Rape, Sexual humiliaton/ violence, Mentions of gruesome deaths, and heavy physical violence. Along with casting out demons and undertones of atheism.





	

The shuffling of gravel underneath the limo was the only noise that filled the scene.

Two detectives; one captain of the GCPD and the other an alcoholic, sit side by side glancing over files and unfinished work. A medical examiner and an owner of half a bar sit as far away as possible, tension thicker than what a knife could cut through. Two former Arkham patients (prisoners) who happen to be former lovers (prisoners to each other) sit by each other, one gently toying with his cane and the other staring out the tinted window, or staring at the reflection of the other through the window; which is uncertain.

Two detectives,

Two former prisoners,

An owner of half a night club,

And a medical examiner all unbuckle their seatbelts as the limo comes to a halt.

"This is your home, Mr. Cobblepot?"

" _Was._ Before someone brought home their irksome girlfriend while I was in Arkham, and chopped her up like a butcher," Oswald sighed with distress. The former lover rolled hid eyes as Oswald's agitation grew, "I reside at my late father's home now. Now, we must revisit the grave scene to not only find what has happened, but to find closure."

"Also, the insurance company will want to know what needs renovation, and I'm certainly not going in there alone."

"What happened to your herd of skull crushers?" The  ~~former~~ alcoholic detective questioned.

"I simply do not think any of them would be of use to me in this situation. Special cases require brains over brawn, and brains is exactly what my 'skull crushers' lack. They make up for it in brute strength."

"Why must we do this, Oswald? There is something in that house that wants to control me."

Edward said, his voice had a panic tone to it. Oswald sighed. 

"Each of you are here because you all owe me a favor for one reason or another, and I'm sure none of you need rememberence of why. We have to let the spirit know we are of no harm to it. And then we must rid it of the house."

"So you bring us instead of a religous worker? A priest, a preacher, or what have you?" Asked the Blonde women with the fur scarf, something of a fox or other furry creature.

"I have run almost nationally into trouble with the religious. If I thought of any of so to want to spare my life, I would be thinking too highly of them. Now you all can be convinced to do so, but they cannot. Their own God does not scare them, but makes them feel empowered to control lives."

A minute more of silence.

"You ready, Ed?"

Asked the Captain detective.

* * *

 

They dispersed into the house. The bird man stuck close by the detectives- he was scared. Few things scared the newly-elected Mayor, but Edward was one of them.

And the group had decided coming back to the "haunted" home would help them understand why people have a tendency to murder in this home.

In the 1790's, the second owners of this house ate the meat of over 25 humans before being executed. In 1850's, a man who at day would check up on pregnant women, especially single ones, and keep them healthy also at night would run and cut the babies straight out of the mother's stomachs. In the 1970's, three teenagers opened an Ouija board and allowed seventeen ghosts to repossess the house and gruesomely murder them, hanging their small intestines around the home like party favors. The ghosts weren't passed over by a priest until 2001. The demon is believed to have returned, or to have never left in the first place.

The most recent criminal to have occuppied the house only two years ago, Edward Nygma had drunkenly brought his lover, Kristen Kringle to this home that Oswald owned and to the bed that he and the owner of the home once shared. Before they could have...relations, a compulsion overcame Edward. He choked her and then cut her body up into 7 pieces. He then wrapped her parts up in plastic wrap, put them in a suitcase and tried to bury his crime.

How romantic, considering Oswald and Ed's history.

Jim and Ed ran into each other in the dining room, knocking Oswald away from Jim's hip and making the other detective shout.

"Sorry, Detective." Edward said as he offered a hand to the other man. Jim sat completely still, while the other two states at Ed in shock.

Ed simply smiled.

Oswald felt the need to pass out.

"Ed... why are you wearing that? How many people?"

Edward was wearing a blood soaked tank top.

"A man goes to bed at 9:45pm. He eats dinner and turns off the lights right before a storm hits. He wakes up, and he's the cause of 29 deaths. How did he do it?"

Silence and horror filled the dining room.

"He was a light house keeper.Let's help you find the light, Oswald."

"Ed... how many people have you really killed?"

The lights powered off. The women screamed and Bullock whispered "what the holy fuck?"

"Plenty."

Oswald was grabbed by the wrist, and he shouted and sobbed and pulled as Edward dragged him up the stairs and no one of the group could locate where it was coming from in the huge home. Oswald scratched the wall with his cane with his free hand. Jim raced up the stairs in the dark, trying to find Oswald.

"Ed," a loud crack in Oswald's plea, sounding similar to a whimper, "please don't kill me! I know you don't want to kill me Edward!" Oswald kicked at Ed's legs. Edward sighed and picked up Oswald, throwing him over his shoulder. 

This was how Edward has picked up Oswald when he had a bullet in his shoulder. When Ed saved his life.

They had reached the third floor, where Edward opened the closet, which had a door that lead to the panic room.

"A panic room is a great idea of a house like this. You know, one that's constantly occupied by murders."

Edward drops Oswald on the floor of the metal-floored room, and slammed on the emergency light. Fluorescent light fills the room, and Oswald curls up to the floor. He hated feeling powerless, but sometimes you have to portray that same lack of power to get out of bad situations.

"You owe me, Oswald. Sit up. Time to pay your debt."

Ed grabbed Oswald by the hair and pulled him to his knees. 

"I don't owe you anything, you sociopath." Oswald said through a draining nose and a husky voice.

"You don't think you owe me? You stole my sanity Oswald. You stole me from myself. You made sure I had barely anything left and felt nothing inside. It is your turn, Mr. Penguin."

Oswald responded by spitting in Edward's face.

"I didn't choose my mother's death, and going to arkham, Edward. I didn't want those awful things to happen to us. I definitely did not want to drag you into my problems, that is mainly why 'we' are now a 'you' and 'I'."

Ed didn't break eye contact with Oswald as he grabbed his handkerchief out of his back pocket and wiped off the saliva from his face. 

Oswald bolted for the door, but the vault was already code locked.

"You don't think I would lock the door, Oswald? I'm not an ignoramus."

Oswald typed in wrong code after wrong code and banged on the metal door.Oswald screamed for help as Ed slowly approached him, with a predator look in his eyes. Edward dragged a kicking and screaming Oswald over to the metal table with a sink attached. It was almost normal, but apocalyptic style, considering what it is used for.

 Edward bent Oswald over the sink and chuckled as he handcuffed Oswald with the handcuffs he had pick pocketed off of Detective Gordon when they ran into each other.Oswald let tears fill his eyes. Edward grabbed Oswald by the hair and forced him to look in the mirror right in front of him.

"Look at us. I wish it didn't have to be this way, Oswald. I wish I could just ravish you in love and wipe your tears. But when I offered you unconditional love, you only turned me away. You used me Oswald. The way you used your bosses, Jim Gordon, your mother... God rest her soul."

"Don't you dare talk about my mother Ed!"

Oswald cried and Ed released the grip on his hair. 

* * *

"Call a priest." Jim told Harvey, as he searched for more flashlights in what he believed to be the kitchen. 

"And call Zsasz." Barbara added.

"Tell them it's an emergency. Some type of spirit, maybe even a demon," Jim handed Lee a flashlight, "Edward has Oswald somewhere. We don't have much time."

**Author's Note:**

> Well... part two?


End file.
